


What Am I To You

by Decaykid



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are they the Lone Wanderer, or Nosebleed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I To You

"Tell me Butch, am I Nosebleed to you, or am I the Lone Wanderer? Huh? Am I that kid you used to pick on, the kid who'd kick your ass when you'd act like a piece of shit? The one you'd bully to try to feel better about yourself, to push around cause you got pushed around, or am I the Lone Wanderer? Fellow Tunnel Snake, someone you roam the Wastelands with? The one you trust to have your back when the Super Mutants come? The one that'll hook you up with ammo, or a stimpak or Rad-X or get you a fucking pair of sunglasses? Huh? Which one am I Butch?"

"Nosebleed-"

"Why you-" He catches their wrists before they can begin hitting him.

"Nosebleed is the weird kid I grew up with. They're the Doc's kid and has a bad habit of stickin' their nose were it don't belong. They've gotta mouth on them and a real temper too and if we didn't hate each other so much, I probably woulda let them join my gang. The Lone Wanderer is a hero, kinda like Nosebleed, but to Nosebleed I was the villian so I don't like them so much. You see, the Lone Wanderer is goin' across the Wastes and savin' people and gettin' involed in crazy shit and can defeat a gang of Deathclaws without a weapon, blindfolded, and one hand tied behind their back. The Lone Wanderer is the talk of every town, and they're all over the radio. The Lone Wanderer is a legend. But you..." no longer resisting him, Butch slowly lowers their wrists and let's them go, only to cup their face with his hands, "You're like a flower in this fucking desolate shithole. You're hope, a promise of new life, if one were to fight hard enough to push up outta the ground. You forgive me of my slip ups, and correct me when I'm wrong, even if I don't wanna hear it. You saved me, more than you'll ever know. You're not Nosebleed, cause you're not that weird little kid cause I know you now. I know you hurt cause your Dad is gone and you blame yourself and you use that to help people. I know you're strong, and you're a fighter and you ain't afraid to call someone out on their shit, even if it's someone you care about. And you ain't the Lone Wanderer, cause you're not some legend or someone I heard about. You're my friend. I've seen you bleed. I've seen you cry. I've seen you take a bullet to the chest and keep figting and walk across the Wastelands and kill in cold blood and I've heard you wake up in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares. You're just... you."


End file.
